Something Twisted?
by Howlitzer
Summary: Emotions mean different things to different people. Maybe some are twisted in ways people can't understand. *Violence, shoujo-ai*


Something Twisted?

[Shippuden]

* * *

><p>"A feeling, huh…"<p>

"Yes…that's all it is, right?"

"Maybe…"

Standing across from each other, the length of a rooftop separating them. It had been agreed to…one kunai each, no other weapons. Only the moon would light their stage.

A whisper from the wind. Something that only they could hear, those two standing across from each other. Something that they could, and would obey in their minds.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm…not sure…"

"You always say that, but…I'm not going to fall for your game this time."

"Hm…a game, is it?"

"You know what I mean by that…"

"Ah…you think so…?"

A grin. "If I'm wrong, I guess I'll find out."

In response, a hungry smile. "Oh…if that's how it is…"

A burst of movement, and the two were at each other, kunai sending sparks into the air. The moonlight cast a soft glow on the two, their eyes locked onto each other. One pair sparkling like fine crystal, the other a brilliant brown. They broke away from each other for a moment before clashing again, and again, and again.

The tension in the air kept rising, faster and faster, just as their heartbeats did. Their breaths were ragged and short, even though they hadn't been giving their all. It wasn't fatigue, was it? No, not fatigue…something else. A longing…an anticipation for a moment like this.

Or rather…a moment beyond this.

A slip in concentration allowed one person to move swiftly, locking up the other's arm and getting close to them. The kunai was placed against their neck, softly, but menacingly. A sweet, intoxicating smell from a head of long, flowing black hair, even as certain death neared.

And…one whisper.

"This is…it, I guess?"

"…I guess…if you want it to be."

"You know what I want…so…"

A single stroke, and a splash of blood. But all of that was from a near-miss, it seemed. A gasp of pain as someone doubled over, taking a strike right to their stomach…now a kunai was being held to the back of their head.

"Ooh…so close. Yet…so far in the end."

Suddenly, a quick spin, and a bloody hand gripped the kunai, crimson dripping slowly off of it. A maniacal grin from the other side.

"The end, huh?"

"You…" The brown-haired girl bit her bottom lip. "Getting me all excited like this…"

"So predictable, ne…"

"I guess I am. But…if it helps you make me feel good…"

"Mm…it does, doesn't it?"

"Well, aren't you going to come at me?"

"Ah…but this pain…"

"What…acting like a badass all of a sudden, and then stopping…that's not fair."

"Okay…I'll indulge you…" A flash of black hair, and a quick tackle that sent both of them rolling across the roof. Loud breaths as they struggled with each other, before falling off of the surface completely, landing in a heap on the ground below.

They were both slow to get up, but rushed at each other nonetheless, hitting each other any way that they could until their arms and legs gave out from exhaustion. Their clothes were torn to shreds, but still they marched on, their eyes still locked onto each other and burning brightly with each moment that passed.

And…finally, they would come to a stop. Bloodied and bruised, but somehow happy, satisfied by all of this. Maybe they were crazy? Maybe…but it didn't matter, did it?

They lay on the ground, safely in each other's arms. The moon still shone down on them from the sky above. A feeling between them…respect? No, more than that. More than a mutual feeling like that.

"Hinata…"

"Yes…?"

"…I've fallen for you."

"…Ah."

"You're not…bothered?"

"No…I'm happy. I've fallen for you as well, Tenten."

"Oh…I'm…really happy to hear that."

"Although…I didn't think that you could love…someone like me…"

"I felt the same…"

"…Do you think that one day…we might kill each other like this?"

"Perhaps."

"What happens then?"

"…We smile. Because…I wouldn't mind dying with you. Everything about you is so sweet…"

"I'm glad you think of me that way…I can't resist you, either."

In that moment, their embrace became closer. There was a soft, weary smile between them.

Was this was love was supposed to be like? Something was telling them that this was messed up…

But as their hands grasped other tightly, that something had disappeared.


End file.
